White Day
by AnkouRavien
Summary: The girls are waiting for a gift from the boys, but something doesn't seem right...
_This is a sequel from Valentine's Day. As always, no need to read the previous stories XD_

* * *

Elsword – Infinity Sword

Aisha – Dimension Witch

Rena – Wind Sneaker

Raven – Blade Master

Eve – Code: Empress

Chung – Deadly Chaser

Ara – Sakra Devanam

Elesis – Blazing Heart

Add – Diabolic Esper

Lu/Ciel – Chiliarch/Dreadlord

* * *

White Day, the day when boys give something in return from girls on Valentine's Day.

Add groaned. "Do we have to?!"

"Of course!" Chung nodded enthusiastically. "They spent their time just to make chocolate for us!"

"I thought it was for free," Add replied, feeling unhappy.

Ciel sighs. "It was free, but—"

"Why is it called White Day? Is it another racist day?" Add asked.

Last month, everything was red on Chinese New Year and Add called it racist.

"Stop with the racism. I'm not forcing you to participate tomorrow," Ciel gave up.

"Good. I'm going back to my room," Add said as he walks away.

 _Add has left the party._

"Where are Elsword and Raven?" Chung asked.

Ciel shrugs. "Elsword and Eve are going somewhere—"

"Is it a date?!" Chung sat on the corner, "this world is too cruel!"

Elesis heard Chung's voice from the distance. She approached them in a hurry. "What?! Where are they going?!"

Ciel narrows his eyes at Elesis. "You don't even know who we're talking about, right?"

Elesis gives a forced laugh. "No".

"Your brother and Eve," Chung muttered.

"They're going somewhere?" Elesis murmured as she put her hand on her chin. "Ciel, what's their expression when they were going?"

Ciel looked at Elesis confusedly. "Well, they were really happy—"

"This is bad!" Elesis panicked. "I have to go! Tell the others I'm going to supermarket!" she shouted as she ran outside.

"Well that's a bad news," Ciel sighed.

"No, no. It's a good news," Chung responded, giving a sigh of relief. "That means all of us are still single! Good!"

* * *

"Did you hear that? They're going to give something for us tomorrow!"

"Not so loud, Lu".

"I don't care!" Aisha cried.

"Be strong, Aisha!" Ara hugged Aisha as she pats her back, "Add is just shy!"

"He's not shy! He doesn't care!" Aisha whined, "why do I love him?! Just why?!"

Lu crossed her arms. "It's your own fault for getting baited".

"You're not making the situation any better, Lu!" Ara protested.

"Let's just hope he's just kidding," Rena said as she gives a forced laugh.

"He's not kidding either!" Aisha whimpered.

"Stop crying, woman!" Lu yelled. "Do you expect him to love a crybaby like you?!"

"Y-You're right," Aisha wiped her tears. "Thanks, Lu".

* * *

Meanwhile, at the supermarket.

"Look at all the TVs!" Elsword shouted as he looks at all the TVs showing a video. "It really looks real! These TVs are awesome!"

"I wonder..." Eve stared at one of the TVs, "...maybe the camera is really great, so the film looks real".

"Are you saying that the TV does nothing to the video?" Elsword asked.

"Who knows?" Eve asked back. "It's just so mysterious".

"Anyway, this is a good place to watch movie for free," Elsword said as he points a TV that is showing a movie. "No need to go to cinema!"

Eve nods. "You're right!"

"Look! Fans!" Elsword pointed fans.

They walked toward the fans. Elsword turns one of the fans on.

Whoosh!

"Let's turn all the fans on!" Eve shouted with sparkling eyes.

They turned all the fans on. Eve opened her arms. "Welcome to the strong wind path!"

"You shall not pass!" Elsword shouted.

"What are you two doing?!"

The party pooper, Elesis, comes. Her hair is blowed by the wind. "Shampoo advertisement!" Elsword shouted with sparkling eyes.

"And fan advertisement!" Eve continued.

Elesis turned the nearest fan off. "We're going home!"

"Buuut!"

"No but!" Elesis yelled.

"But I have to pay this first!" Elsword lifted up a market basket.

"Don't buy something stupid!" Elesis yelled.

"But sis—!"

"Are you two done yet?"

Elesis turned around. "Raven?"

"Hey, Elesis," Raven waved his hand to greet her. "I brought them because it would be too quiet to go here alone. What are you doing here?"

"W-Well, I-I—" Elesis is lost of words.

"Here!" Elsword gave the market basket to Raven.

"Alright. What do you want to do after this?" Raven asked as they go to the cashier.

"I'm hungry!"

"Me too!"

"Let's go somewhere to find food then".

Elesis just stared at them in silence.

* * *

"I'm home..."

Rena greeted Elesis. "What's wrong, Elesis?"

"Nothing's wrong," Elesis sighed.

She went to her room. "I feel dumb, yelling at them for doing something stupid there, but actually Raven brought them there," she said to herself.

* * *

At the market street.

"What should I buy for Rena? Do you have any suggestion?" Chung asked Ciel.

"You know…" Ciel smirked, "…that thing".

Chung tilted his head. "…What thing?"

"Ha! Don't act dumb!" Ciel crossed his arms.

"Ciel, seriously. There are many things about 'thing'," Chung sighed, "especially if you said that with perverted mind, there would be countless things I can think of".

"Right…" Ciel nodded.

He snapped, "Wait, what?!"

Chung looked at Ciel confusedly. "What?"

"I didn't know you were that pervert," Ciel said as he stares at Chung.

They turned to silence for a moment.

"Join me to rape Lu next time," Ciel smiled.

Chung's eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

Ciel laughs. "I'm just kidding!"

Chung doesn't say anything. Ciel is starting to feel worried. "Don't tell me you're serious about it, Chung".

"If you ask me…" Chung smiled at Ciel.

"…I'll think about it," Ciel smiled back.

"Okay, back to the first problem. What do you mean by 'that thing'?" Chung asked.

"The thing that women always wear," Ciel looked around to make sure no one is listening, "you know, Rena has that huge 'thing' and it must be hard to find the 'thing' that fits her size".

"Ah! I see!" Chung nodded. "I won't give that, though. Rena will kill me—oh! I got an idea!"

"Okay, good," Ciel gave a thumb-up.

"What does Lu like?" Chung asked.

Ciel narrows his eyes at Chung. "Are you going to give a present for every girl?"

Chung puts his hands on his hips. "Of course!"

* * *

Meanwhile Add…

"Why does Chung want a girlfriend that bad?" he asked as he popped out a screen from one of his nasod dynamos. He just stole all the data from Chung's laptop.

He touched one of the desktop icons.

A few seconds later, it shows a main menu with girls as the background. He clicked "Load Game" to load Chung's save data.

A long brown haired girl with white shirt, purple sleeveless jacket and short jeans is staring at the player with her pair of green eyes, frowning. The background is looked like a store—more like a supermarket.

 _"Karen_

 _I'm afraid our store is not very well stocked…"_

Add touches the screen. The girl's lips made a smile.

 _"Karen_

 _But at least we have everything you need."_

Add touches the screen.

 _"I believe I've found the pretty girl that I need."_

The girl's face turned to red as her eyes widened.

 _"Karen_

 _Y-You fool!"_

Add sighs. "Desperate Chung".

* * *

The day the girls waited is come: White Day.

Well, not all of them. Aisha is still lying down on her bed, hiding her body under the blanket. "I hate my own feelings," she said to herself.

"Aisha!"

Chung opened the door. "Are you awake?"

Aisha decided to not say anything. "It's not Add," she thought.

A few seconds later, the door is closed. Aisha wakes up to see a box beside her. She opens it.

Bracelet.

"It's not a fake gem! So rich!" Aisha thought as her eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

Rena is going to the kitchen.

"Hey! Rena!" Chung approached her.

"Oh, hey, Chung!" Rena smiled.

"I have something for you," Chung said as he gives a box.

"Thank you!" Rena hugged Chung. She opens the box.

A necklace with a heart shape.

"A necklace?" Rena looked at the necklace. "Do you think it will look good on me?"

"Of course! That's why I give it to you!" Chung smiled.

* * *

"I'm going to jump!"

"Elsword, wait!"

Elsword jumped to Elesis and lied on top of her back. "Ouch… my back…" Elesis muttered.

"You're old already, sis?" Elsword asked.

"I'm not! Don't jump like that!" Elesis yelled.

Elsword laughs at his sister. "Weak".

"Are you tired of your life, brother?" Elesis asked with threatening voice.

"Nope~" Her brother answered cheerfully. "Here, take it!" he gave a chocolate box to her.

"You can just give it to me normally!" Elesis protested.

"No fun!" Elsword protested back.

Elesis opened the chocolate box and ate one of it. "It's delicious".

"Of course it is. I bought it yesterday," Elsword sighed.

"You what?"

"At the supermarket yesterday. Don't you remember?"

Elesis hides her face on her pillow. "Sis?" Elsword asked to make sure he didn't accidentally kill Elesis.

"So this chocolate bought by Raven? Thanks, brother," Elesis said on her mind.

"Elesis!" Chung opened the door.

"Hi, Chung!" Elsword waved his hand.

"Chung, help me!" Elesis shouted.

Chung nodded. "Okay! Take my hand!"

Elesis tried to reach Chung with her right hand. Chung pulls her right hand, moving Elsword to the other side. Elesis was about to fall, but Chung caught her with his right hand and gave a box to her left hand with his free hand. Elesis' face turned red.

Elsword cackled. "So smooth~"

"T-Thanks," Elesis said, feeling awkward. "Now get off me!" Elesis kicked Chung out of the room.

"What's that?" Elsword asked.

Elesis opened the box.

A ring.

Elesis' face turned redder. "I'll arrange the marriage, sis. Don't worry!" Elsword smiled.

"Y-You get it wrong!" she protested.

* * *

Ciel pokes Lu.

She yawns. "What is it, Ciel?"

"I—"

"Hey, Lu!" Chung opened the door. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Not at all," Ciel shook his head.

Chung's cheeks are starting to turn red. "No, Chung. Not today," Ciel smirked.

"Hm?" Lu looked at Ciel and Chung confusedly.

"We want to give you something!" Ciel smiled to Lu.

They give 2 cakes to her: chocolate cake from Chung and strawberry cake from Ciel.

"C-Cakes!" Lu's eyes sparkled. "Thanks!"

* * *

Ara is cooking at the kitchen happily. "I got a chance to cook this morning! Rena isn't here! I'm so happy!" she shouted.

"Ara?"

"W-Whoa!" Ara almost throw the pan to someone behind her. "Oh, Raven, it's you".

"What if I'm not Raven?" Raven asked.

"Intruder!" Ara swung the spatula on her hand.

Raven dodged it. "Calm down, woman! I was joking!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Ara bowed down to apologize.

Raven sighs. "Here," he gave a chocolate box, "sorry I can't make a chocolate".

"It's not a problem! Thank you very much!" Ara shouted happily.

"Hey! Ara!" Chung approached them because of Ara's loud voice. "I have something for you!"

"Oh! What is it?!" Ara asked, feeling excited.

Chung gave a box. Ara opened it, feeling curious.

A book called "World of Magic".

Ara's eyes sparkled. "How did you know I really want this book?!"

Raven points the stove. "Ara, your cooking—"

"Nooo!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Add's room.

A pink haired girl with green headband wearing a dress is looking at the player.

 _"Popuri_

 _Where was it like where you used to live?"_

Add touched the screen. The girl smiles.

 _"Popuri_

 _I want to go places."_

Add touched the screen.

 _"You can go to my heart, Popuri."_

Add and Eve are laughing together. "This game is oddly satisfying!" Eve shouted, "even though I don't know why it's called a game".

Eve touched the screen. The girl's face turns red as her eyes widened.

 _"Popuri_

 _…"_

Eve touched the screen again. The girl is smiling.

 _"Popuri_

 _…Can I?"_

Add and Eve laugh again. "For some reason we're enjoying this," Add cackled.

Someone knocks the door. "Add? Are you there?"

"It's Chung," Eve informed. "Hey, Add, do you want to make some misconception?"

Add smirked. "Sure".

Eve whispered something to Add. They move to their position, just as planned.

"Yeah, I'm here!"

Chung opened the door to see Eve and Add covering below their neck with a blanket on the bed. Chung is shocked. "What is it, Chung?" Add asked as if nothing happened.

"We're just getting to the fun part~" Eve smiled. "Hngh… Add… not there…"

"Sorry!" Chung quickly closed the door.

They're back to their normal position and continue playing Chung's game. "Luckily he didn't find out this," Eve said as she touched the screen.

* * *

 _HAHAHA I DIDN'T MEAN TO ADVERTISE ANYTHING (Totally not suspicious)_

 _Sorry I got a RIGHT mind when I were making this story XD_

 _By the way, I'm planning to reply all your reviews on the end of this series, so please feel free to leave a review~_

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
